


Elastic Heart

by HarleyJQuin



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Sterek Bingo, Sterek Bingo 2020, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, sbreconnection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyJQuin/pseuds/HarleyJQuin
Summary: A wolf in shining armor comes to the rescue when Stiles needs him the most.
Relationships: Chris Argent & Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727686
Comments: 60
Kudos: 1312





	Elastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Bingo 2020  
> Square: Reconnection

Derek looked down at the text on his phone.

From Unknown: You need to rescue Stiles before fail alpha gets him killed. 

He thought to himself what the hell has been happening in Beacon Hills as he started packing. He was only a few hours away from Beacon Hills staying temporarily with a pack in Washington, while he decided on his future. Cora was safely back with her pack in Brazil.

His phone beeped again, he glanced down and he looked at the new message.

From Unknown: Left him loft key. Alpha trying to frame him for murder in a case of self-defense. Sent evidence to your lawyer before it was deleted.

“Fuck,” Derek muttered as he got into the Camaro. He would drive it to the long term storage in Sacramento near the airport and then run the rest of the way. He would be faster in full shift, especially since he found a way to carry his clothing with him.

His first stop was the sheriff’s office. He hung around in shadows outside and listened in to what was happening inside. He could hear the argument as Parrish was trying to fight on the side of self-defense showing that the medical examiner said he died when he bled out from the rebar he was stuck on. But Noah wasn’t buying it. He was sure the death was caused by a blow to the head and he was trying to order Parrish to bring Stiles in for questioning. Derek scowled and he moved on to the McCall house, sticking close to the shadows, when he arrived he could hear what seemed to be a pack meeting. 

Derek could hear quite the argument happening. It looks like Stiles still had at least one friend in town. He could hear Scott ranting from the shadows even without using his wolfy hearing.

“We already knew he was a killer but we gave him a second chance and he killed again.” Scott ranted.

Lydia frowned and she demanded, “Who has he killed? Give me a list.”

Scott huffed and he counted off, “He helped kill Peter, he wanted to kill both Jennifer Blake and Deucalion. He led the massacre at the hospital before he killed Allison. And that’s just the ones we know about.”

Lydia sighed, she said sadly, “You can’t even see the wood for the trees. Every single one of those deaths was either while he was possessed, in defense of the pack, and in the case of Allison's death, it wasn’t even him, just a monster wearing his face ordering demon demons to kill her. That's it, I’m done. You are not an alpha, you are lording your alpha power around like it makes you a god and really… You are just a child pretending to be the boss. Don’t contact me for help, don’t come near me. If I see you or your pack I will scream so loud your brains will liquify.” She paused and took the time to stare down every member of the pack. She looked at Scott like he was the muck on the bottom of her she as she said disdainfully, “It’s sad you know. Even now after everything you have done to him, Stiles is still loyal to you he still loves you like a brother. You and that father of his don’t deserve an ounce of his loyalty. Neither of you has for a long time. You deserve each other.”

With her piece said she left. As she walked past the shadow Derek was hiding in she murmured almost subvocally, “Take him away from here, keep him safe.” 

Derek chuffed in agreement before he took off to the Stilinski house. He stopped briefly to check for the rabbiting heartbeat that would indicate Stiles was inside but he kept moving when he couldn’t hear any sign of it or Roscoe. Remembering the text message he received he headed off toward the loft, if nothing else he could rest up and regroup before heading out again to look for Stiles.

When he arrived he saw Roscoe was parked up in the back corner of the car park behind the dumpster, not visible unless you knew there was a car park there. He ducked in behind the dumpster and got dressed before he headed up to the loft. He still hadn’t mastered door handles in his wolf form. He opened the door only enough to slink in but stopped when he saw the muzzle of a gun pointed at his face from a very still and quiet Stiles.

“Sourwolf?” He whispered he started to lower the gun before he raised it again, “No, Sourwolf left, this is just another trick.”

Derek shut the door behind him and locked it before he walked forward and with his arms raised, “I’m here Stiles. I got a text saying that you were in trouble and that you needed help.”

Stiles lowered the gun slightly before he snarked, “So what, you just dropped everything and drove down here to help me?”

There was a look of shock on Stiles' face when Derek quite seriously answered with a quiet, “Of course. You needed me. I would always be here for you.”

Stiles crumpled to the floor, the gun landing loudly beside him. Derek caught him just before he hit the floor. He picked him up and carried him over to the sofa just holding him close until he was all cried out.

Eventually, Stiles came back to himself and he looked up into Derek’s eyes and he asked, “So what now Sourwolf? Are you here to save the day before you up and leave again?”

Derek pulled him in for another hug before he replied, “No, this time I was hoping you would come with me. I want to put my lawyer on to your case with the evidence he received from my mystery informant.”

Stiles raised his eyebrow in question. Derek answered, “I got a couple of texts saying you needed help and that you were being framed for murder.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and he sighed, “Zombiewolf. He’s kept in touch since he escaped from Eichen. Pretty sure he’s been helping me out when Scott sends me out on patrol alone.”

Derek’s eyes widened, he demanded, “He does what?”

Stiles moved off Derek’s lap and he moved across to pick up his gun. He said, “Scott hasn’t trusted me in months and he has me patrol the preserve on my own. Why do you think Chris hooked me up with a pair of his favorite desert eagle guns and the paperwork and permits for them. I do occasional contracting work for him so I have the permits to travel with them.”

Derek smiled, he asked, “Do you have everything you want to take with you if we leave tonight?”

Stiles nodded, he said sadly, “Save me, oh wolf in shining armor.”

Derek walked to the door and he held his hand out, “Come on then, let's blow this popsicle stand.”

Stiles grabbed the duffle he had with him and interlaced his fingers with Derek. When he saw Derek’s concerned look he confirmed, “I left everything trackable at my dad's place in my room. Peter helped me get a replacement phone and laptop that are both completely untraceable, the mobile has a new number that only Peter has. I have hidden all my research and removed all copies from both the laptop and desktop that I left behind. Lydia doesn’t have much of it as I always made sure she worked from my laptop.”

Derek smirked, “Good,” He turned and he took care to lock up the loft. Once he was done Stiles ran his hand down the doorframe to activate the wards he had set while Derek was away. He asked, “So Sourwolf, what’s the plan?”

Derek wanted to be on the safe side knowing that the sheriff’s deputies were all looking for Stiles he whispered, “We are going to Sacramento, we are going to put Roscoe into long term storage with the Camaro then we are going to catch the next flight to New York. From there we will contact my lawyer and we will let them loose on the frame up currently going on.”

Stiles nodded morosely and followed Derek as they slowly made their way down the stairs. Derek asked, “Do you know of a way out of town that doesn’t go near any of your usual haunts?”

Stiles nodded but he suggested, “We can just leave Roscoe here and we can catch an Uber to the airport?”

Derek shook his head and he said, “I know what Roscoe means to you. It’s important to you.”

Stiles smiled, “Yeah, but she’s too recognizable. We can get someone to pick her up later. I would rather get out of town without being spotted. She’s well-hidden where she is. Even Scotty never realized there was a car park there.” Under his breath, he muttered bitterly, "Then again, Scott never noticed anything that doesn't directly impact him or his latest fuck."

Derek pulled out his phone and he ordered an Uber using Peter’s Uber account. Then while they were waiting he booked two first-class seats to New York on the next flight out of Sacramento and he arranged for a specialized car transport company to transport both the Camaro and the Jeep to his building in New York. 

When they eventually arrived in New York they found Peter waiting for them at the 4 story brownstone in the Upper West Side of Manhattan with a light lunch set out on the table. Once they were done eating Derek took Stiles through to the second bedroom on the top floor and made sure he got settled.

He went back down to the main level and he asked, “You sent the texts?”

Peter nodded and he confirmed, “I couldn’t find a way to get him to trust me enough to leave. That town was killing him slowly. I was spending most of my time trying to get him to eat and sleep.”

Derek asked, “What was the deal with those patrols? It sounds sketchy,”

Peter smirked, “You’re not wrong. I am 99% sure that those patrols were an attempt to get stiles to either leave the pack or die. He was often sent off on patrol routes that would lead him directly to whatever the latest monster of the week was. He never found out though as I spent a lot of time killing those threats before they could get to Stiles. He was supposed to be on a night off when Donovan got to him. The videos I sent through to our lawyers were the surveillance videos from the library cameras. I saw Theo break into the office after I was done downloading them, I assume to delete the footage.”

Derek frowned and he asked, “Theo?”

Peter rolled his eyes, but Stiles answered before he could, “Theo was a guy Scott apparently knew in fourth grade, he left after an accident killed his sister. He’s a wolf/coyote chimera and he has had Scott's ear since he came back to town.”

Derek asked, “So what would you like to do now that you are in New York, the world is your oyster so to speak.”

Stiles moved to sit on the sofa next to Derek, he turned sideways and put his legs across Derek's lap before he explained, “Well I have early acceptance to a few east coast schools including Columbia which I think we passed in the Uber on the way here. I moved my college fund a few years ago into an account dad doesn’t know about.”

Peter shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, we will sort it from the pack education fund. It’s looking very healthy right now. I need to go back and do some papers to finish up my doctorate and I think Derek has a standing invitation.”

Derek nodded and he confirmed, “Yep, I still have a while to go for my Master's degree. I suspect Stiles will catch up if we can talk to your advisor about him doing the CLEP exams. He just needs to decide on what he wants to major in.”

Stiles was curious and he asked, “What are your majors?”

Peter smirked, “I am working on my doctorate in Architectural Design, and Derek was working on a dual degree in Computer Science and Data Science. You have time to decide, the next semester doesn’t start for another month.”

Stiles tapped his fingers on his knee, he suggested, “Or I spend a semester doing challenge exams, and then I make my decision.”

Peter nodded in agreement, “I have seen the products of your research spirals,” he confirmed, “You should do fine.”

Stiles asked, “Who all knows I am here?”

Derek looked to his Uncle Peter, who answered, “For now just us. I suspect our friendly neighborhood banshee will turn up in the not too distant future.”

Derek smiled, “Yeah, she really laid into Scott when he was ranting to the pack during that pack meeting I overheard. Threatened to liquefy the brains of any of the pack if they dared to approach her.”

Stiles grinned, “Awesome. They will be so screwed, Scott will delegate Mason to research but he is easily distracted by a hot piece of ass. Now for the important question, are you two ok without an alpha?”

They both smirked but Derek answered, “We have an alpha. A human alpha.”

Stiles flailed hard but Derek wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He explained, “You have always taken care of us, you saw through Deaton’s bullshit and you have protected us. You even helped Uncle Peter escape Eichen House and stay hidden in Beacon Hills with your wards. If that doesn’t exemplify an alpha. I don’t know what does.”

Stiles frowned, “Won’t you need a werewolf alpha?”

Peter shook his head, “An alpha works as an anchor for our wolf, protects us and keeps us under control. It's usually someone strong enough to know when to protect the pack and when to stand back and let the pack fight their own battles. You have been doing that since you found out what werewolves are. I stand by what I thought when I offered you the bite. You would make a wonderful wolf.”

Stiles shrugged, he didn’t agree but if his wolves were happy he was happy. He asked Peter, “When will Chris be joining us? Or is he in New York already?”

Peter smiled, “Always the smart one. Christopher should be back this weekend. He’s away on Argent Arm’s business in France.”

Stiles stood and stretched, it's been a long day and I want a cuddle puddle. He held his hand out for Derek, “Are you coming Sourwolf?”

Derek gave a long-suffering sigh before he stood and followed Stiles up to the top floor.

-x-

Chris walked into Derek’s office and he said, “I have just got off the phone with Beta McCall.”

Derek raised his eyebrows, “Beta?”

Chris nodded, “Deaton died last week and with it, Scotty lost his alpha spark.”

Stiles rolled into the office from his office next door. After graduating with a Master's Degree in Computer science he was working with Derek and Danny in cybersecurity and system design. He gave Derek a significant look and he asked, “When last week exactly?”

Derek asked for clarification, “Was it around mid-afternoon Tuesday?”

Chris looked confused but he nodded.

Derek smiled and he flashed his bright red alpha eyes.

Stiles crowed in vindication, “I just knew that bastard stole your alpha spark.” He turned to look at Chris and he asked, “So what does Scotty want?”

Chris grinned, “He has asked for my help with the latest big bad. Since he lost his alpha spark most of his pack have left and he’s worried that he won’t be able to hold the territory.”

Stiles looked to Derek who nodded, he then glanced up at Peter and Danny who had just walked in and then he asked, “It’s been eight years. Do we want to go reclaim our home? The house is ready and waiting for us in the preserve, the office in town for Hale Enterprises and Argent Arms has been set-up and waiting for us for a few years now.”

Danny, Chris and, Peter nodded decisively. Chris said, “I will make it clear to Scott that if I return to help that I will be working with the Hale pack to reclaim their land as the rightful territory holders.”

Stiles held his hand out to Derek, “Well husband mine, shall we go pack.”

Derek stood and intertwined his fingers with Stiles pulling him into a quick kiss before he said’, “Lead on Alpha Hale. Let's go home.” 


End file.
